farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path (Pilgrimage)
This article describes an unmarked feature of Far Cry 5. The Path or the Pilgrimage is a long, meandering track in the Henbane River region of Hope County in Far Cry 5. The devoted start their journey at two cabins near Angel's Peak. There are notable differences between the two: Cabin #2 is clean and more or less well-maintained, while Cabin #1 is filthy, there is garbage on the floor and you can even find two bed-pens with feces around them. There is also a note here from Joseph Seed, addressed to Sara, one of the protagonists of Inside Eden's Gate, who apparently undertook the Pilgrimage. Given the abysmal conditions in this chalet, it is safe to assume that it was meant to accommodate Angels or persons who were very close to becoming one. The Path is relatively easy to follow - you just need to look for blood stains on the ground. The Pilgrimage mimics the Stations of the CrossStations of the Cross on Wikipedia - you will find stone slabs laid on the path at intervals, each marking a milestone in Joseph Seed's life, the Cult's past or its prophesied future. You will stumble upon dead Cultists and their dropped Cult symbols along the track, indicating that their peregrination was not without peril. Eventually, you will arrive at Joseph's Word where the path ends at a stone pedestal in front of one of the doors leading into the cavernous innards of the giant statue. However, based on what the Junior Deputy goes through in A Leap of Faith, there was one final trial that the Devoted had to complete: they had to climb onto the opened book in the statue's hand and, literally, take a leap of faith into the abyss. Considering the crushed corpses peppering the huge painted Cult symbol at the bottom of the cliff, only Angels, whose resilience is well known to anyone who ever attempted to take down one of them and witnessed how they come back to life even after getting mortally wounded, could have survived the ordeal. Since all of the crushed victims are males, Sara either survived the trial and became an Angel or she was killed and her corpse was already disposed of, possibly at the Angel's Grave inside Horned Serpent Cave. Stations Station01.jpg|The Path - Station I Station02.jpg|The Path - Station II Station03.jpg|The Path - Station III Station04.jpg|The Path - Station IV Station05.jpg|The Path - Station V Station06.jpg|The Path - Station VI Station07.jpg|The Path - Station VII Station08.jpg|The Path - Station VIII Station09.jpg|The Path - Station IX Station10.jpg|The Path - Station X Station11.jpg|The Path - Station XI Station12.jpg|The Path - Station XII Station13.jpg|The Path - Station XIII Documents *Sara's letter PilgrimCabins-08.jpg|Sara's Letter Gallery PilgrimCabins-01.jpg|Pilgrim Cabins PilgrimCabins-03.jpg|Pilgrim Cabins - Cabin #2 PilgrimCabins-04.jpg|Pilgrim Cabins - Inside Cabin #2 PilgrimCabins-06.jpg|Pilgrim Cabins - Cabin #1 PilgrimCabins-07.jpg|Pilgrim Cabins - Inside Cabin #1 PilgrimCabins-09.jpg|Pilgrim Cabins - Inside Cabin #1 A Leap of Faith 01.jpg|The Path - A leap of Faith A Leap of Faith 02.jpg|The Path - When the leap of Faith fails Trivia *Station II refers to Joseph Seed killing his own infant daughter after allegedly receiving guidance from the VoiceThe Book of Joseph. *A sound file from the game confirms that the Path was used to produce angels. The process started by forcing or tricking potential candidates into drinking water spiked with Bliss. Then the victim had to walk The Path and when they reached the end of this so called "Pilgrimage", they were offered the choice to join the Cult as Angels (if they had not become one by then) and if they refused, they were made to jump from the book on Joseph's statue.Sound file 2066988993.wem in /soundbinary in farcry5.dat This also confirms Sarah's fate: as a potential witness, she was too dangerous unless she was turned into an Angel. A visual clue is encountered during the Paradise Lost mission after entering Faith's bunker: in the room where Sheriff Whitehorse's cell is located, the player finds two Angels carrying those heavy Cult symbols you can find along the Path next to the corpses of failed pilgrims. References